A Delicate Mind
by RinRin-Kun
Summary: "I've always loved you, but in the way that can't be acceptable." Yukio thinks to himself as he stares at his brother messing about with his classmates.  -Character death, twincest, slight physical abuse-


Title: A Delicate Mind

Author: RinRin-kun

Pairing: Implications of Yukio x Rin [ It's not consensual, I guess. ]

Rating: N-17

Warnings: Incest, violence, murder. [ all of it isn't too graphic, or graphic at all, really. ]

Summary: "I've always loved you, but in the way that can't be acceptable." Yukio thinks to himself as he stares at his brother messing about with his classmates.

* * *

><p>Slender fingers caressed a small purple mark over Rin's shoulder. The skin was damaged and abused, but curiously enough, had not healed with its usual haste. Yukio admired it with a smile as his fingers travelled across the other marks that decorated the demon's less than delicate flesh. Of course this had never happened before, but there was a first for everything. Rin's eyes remained shut as his brother pressed into the marks, causing him a fair amount of pain. Even in his sleep he winced and pulled back, but Yukio only forced him closer.<p>

"Nii-san, you're so beautiful…" He mumbled, caressing the soft skin of his cheek now, bored with the wounds from the previous night. "I'll always protect you…" The words were spoken with such softness, that Yukio himself barely heard them. Rin looked like a fragile being in his sleep, as though he was made of glass. One wrong strike and he'd break. Perhaps that was wishful thinking on Yukio's part, as he was always so jealous of his brother. Why did he inherit such a gift? Because Yukio was weak from day one.

Anger washed over his face as he thought about it, and his hands began to shake against Rin. Such temptation was far too much to handle, and he'd done so well lately in hiding his own desires and emotions. Something else about his brother brought on such feelings of anger and hatred, and perhaps it had to do with a little blonde girl. The two were getting awfully close, and Shiemi had no business interfering with Rin's life. A moving Rin interrupted his thoughts, thankfully.

"Nnh… Yukio…?" Dark blue eyes opened, half lidded with sleepiness. His brother immediately sat up, tossing Rin aside in the bed. Of course the demon was confused, but said nothing, he learned to keep quiet when it came to his brother at times. This, unfortunately, was not one of those times. "What are you doin'…?" Rin's mumbled, slightly afraid of the man beside him. Yukio's turquoise eyes drifted back towards Rin, and the anger was evident in his face. His facial features were twisted into hatred, and the demon's eyes widened ever so slightly.

A whimper echoed through the dorm as Yukio's fingers cupped Rin's jaw in his hand tightly, making sure to give a good squeeze. Rin wasn't going to tolerate the behavior, but he didn't exactly want to oppose his own flesh and blood either. He already lost his dad, he didn't want to lose Yukio too. Something in the back of his mind had warned him that Yukio was already far-gone, but he quickly pushed it away. Nothing was wrong with his kind, and gentle brother. Nothing.

"Nii-san, get ready for school, now." His words were laced with dangerous venom that reminded him of the night before, when he had been late for his curfew. Rin managed a nod, and suddenly Yukio's grip had loosened. A smile then spread across his lips as he got out of bed, changing into his uniform.

Rin rubbed his jawline lightly, watching his brother walk over to him. He resisted his best to avoid flinching at the touch as Yukio placed a chaste kiss on his head.

"Enjoy your classes, Nii-san." With those words, the other male left, leaving Rin alone in the room. He let out a heavy sigh and crawled out of bed, walking towards his own uniforms, putting a clean one on, tossing his clothes on the floor. He didn't really understand what his brother was doing, but he figured there was a good explanation. Maybe.

The day progressed with no problems as Rin decided to hang out with Shiemi, of course the little blonde girl had no idea that her friend was facing any troubles at all, because he was so good at smiling even in the worst of situations. She leaned in to kiss his cheek before she left, and Yukio soon followed after. The situation displeased him immensely, and it took everything in him not to hurt his brother or the girl.

"Get home early tonight, Nii-san. I have something to show you." No emotion in his words whatsoever, and it creeped Rin out. He would listen though, to avoid any serious conflict. "Are you dating Shiemi?" A smile, that same smile that always came before the pain did.

"W-Well… Yukio, I was gonna ask her… sometime." Rin began, noticing the stiffness in his twin's face.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Rin shouted, anger seeping out of him as well. Yukio shoved him against the wall, drawing a gun from his jacket. "Yukio!"<p>

"I want you, nii-san." His words were crystal clear, and were followed by tears that streamed down his face. Rin's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words, but it was the least of his worries. "I don't want her to have you. I want you!" He began to shout, making Rin jump slightly.

"Y-Yukio… you're my brother!" Rin had no idea the impact of his words, as Yukio stared at him in silence now, those tears showing the pain he felt inside. "You _can't_ want me… we're just… brothers." Something stirred inside Yukio that he knew he'd been resisting the entire time, and it felt as though a bomb exploded. The intensity of his anger forced him to go blind to the situation as he raised his gun and pointed it at his brother. The demon's eyes went wide as he stared at it, then at his brother.

"I… won't allow you to be anybody else's, nii-san. You understand that, right?" Silence once more, bitter laughter shattering it. "You can't be her's, if you can't be mine." Rin had no idea what to do, and did the only thing he could think to do – run. Run away, run as far as he could.

He made it halfway down the hallway towards the exit of the dorm when a bullet fired, the noise echoing loudly in the lonely building. Rin gasped and fell, the pain unbearable as the bullet pierced his heart. Yukio always did have a good shot, now he knew that first hand.

"I warned you." His voice was broken as he stared at his brother on the ground, gun shaking violently in his hands. "I love you, Rin." Rin let out a soft whimper before the life was drained from his body, the holy water bullet piercing his most vital organ.

Yukio dropped to his knees and began to sob loudly, gaining the attention of the other students.

None of them would forget the scene, especially Shiemi as she stared in absolute horror at the love of her life, lying lifeless on the floor. Blood pooled around his form, and she screamed.

* * *

><p>Comments:<p>

Errr… mind block. I guess I don't know where to go exactly with my other fic, so just stay tuned. This was really messed up, I'm sorry. XD I feel that Yukio is secretly a complete maniac. I just added some fun details such as abuse and twincest. _


End file.
